


Parker vs. The Giant Squid

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, no squids were harmed in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Parker is left home alone due to an injury and decides she needs a giant squid.





	Parker vs. The Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea anymore. I blame being overtired when I started this earlier this week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Parker was stuck home with a broken leg while Eliot and Hardison went to help Nate and Sophie. It was an emergency or else they wouldn't have left her on her own (again). She couldn't go out on her own so she was at home trying to keep busy. So, she had started watching documentaries. Her favorite was one about the giant squid. Parker thought they were awesome and wanted one. And that gave her an idea.

The first thing Parker needed to do on her quest was research. Giant squids were an elusive species and not much information as other species. So, after a while, she had to make some estimates based on more common species.

The next phase in Project: Gaint Squid was calculations. There were calculations for the dimensions and measurements. More were for materials needed. Yet others to determine just how upset Eliot and Hardison would be. Not enough to stop her was the answer there.

Parker then had to gather materials. There were a lot of them and she knew with her leg she couldn't do it by herself. The easiest person to get a hold of who would help was Amy. After some convincing, they were off to get the materials. It took three stores and two trips to gather everything.

The last step to be completed on the quest for a giant squid was construction. This was the most difficult step. Parker had never used most of the methods needed. Over the course of a few days, parker managed to stumble her way through all the processes need for her squid.

When it was finally finished, Parker stood back and admired her work. Then she decided it was time for a nap.

\---

"Hey, Eliot, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hardison asked stopped dead in the middle of the living room.

"I think I am," Eliot said shaking his head.

"You see Parker sleeping with a giant stuffed squid?"

"Yep."

It was a deep blue and covered in stars and constellations. The body and the majority of the tentacles were close to Parker's height in length. The two longest ones were draped over the entire couch and wrapped back along themselves.

"How did she manage this in a week?" questioned Hardison.

"It's Parker, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Now back to my bang fic (I hope).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
